Barney and Robin's wedding
Barney's wedding is the day in which Barney Stinson gives up his bachelor lifestyle. It also happens to be the day when Ted Mosby meets the Mother. Flashforwards to the wedding have occurred in three episodes; , and . At the time of writing, little is known about the event's details, although some minor details have surfaced from certain episodes: *Lily has given birth to her son, seeing as she does not appear pregnant in , the first flashback where she summons Ted inside on the groom's behalf; *Ted gets to meet the mother at the wedding, possibly recognizing her from her yellow umbrella, which he had used since , and which he has unknowingly returned to her in ; *Barney has managed to talk Lily and Marshall out of the year-long deal, since he's not shown to be wearing the ducky tie. This happened in , when Barney traded not wearing the ducky tie for Marshall to have three extra slaps on top of his one remaining slap, so that he didn't look stupid when meeting Nora's parents. *Ted, Marshall and Lily are invited to Barney's wedding. It is unknown whether Robin will be there as his bride-to-be, invited as a friend, or not invited at all to the wedding; *The writers have confirmed that it won't be the smoothest wedding, but Barney will end up getting married; *It is rumored that the wedding will serve as the series finale of the show because at the wedding, Ted will finally meet his future wife (the mother), thus ending the show. Also, Ted meeting the Mother in 2013 matches up with the fact that Ted's kids are in their late teens by 2030. Therefore, it seems likely that the wedding will take place somewhere in May 2013 when the show's eighth and very likely final season concludes. Possible Brides Robin Scherbatsky Barney and Robin's romantic history goes back to , when they first sleep together. In the Season 3 finale , Barney starts looking at Robin as a prospective love interest following his near-fatal accident. Although he reveals his new feelings for Robin to Lily in , he fails to reveal his feelings directly to Robin, until he finally does in . The two become a couple in the fifth season premiere, and they persevere until . Robin hints at remaining feelings for Barney in , and at the end of they kissed. That leads to them sleeping together, as revealed in . At the end of , Robin tells Barney she's pregnant. However, after seeing a doctor, they find out that she is neither pregnant, nor can she ever have kids as revealed in . Robin also says that the father of her imaginary kids is Barney, indicating that she wants to be with him. Also in , Lily informs Ted that Barney's bride wants to see him, hinting that the bride is someone that Ted and Lily are close with. Quinn Quinn was introduced as a Recurring Character starting in Season 7, making her first appearance in the show in February 2012. Writers of the show have confirmed that she will "play a major role in Barney's love life". It is rumored that she will be present in Season 8, as well, which may mean that she is Barney's bride. Barney meets her in , and he likes her immediately, although he keeps telling Ted he hates her. They have coffee together in , and they decide to move in together in . Barney also seems to not be fond of his girlfriend being a stripper, and Quinn says that the only way she'd quit is if she were to get married. Past Candidates Nora Barney and Nora have been seeing each other since , but the two have fallen out following Barney's revelation of faking his serious committing nature to her just so he can sleep with her. Although he's come close to commit himself to a relationship with her, Barney does not pursue Nora again until they meet again in , and he and Nora start going out in Season 7. It's worth noting that Nora and Barney haven't slept together yet, in spite of Barney's womanizing personality. Nora also happens to be the first woman following Robin to whom Barney has committed himself for more than one night. Barney has also been doing things he never would have done for her (waiting at a diner for over nine hours, waiting two months to sleep with her, making a deal with Marshall in exchange for three extra slaps to take off the ducky tie because he wants to make a good impression on her parents). However, they break up in when Barney tells her that he cheated on her. It is confirmed by writers that she will not return to the series. Category:Who is the Mother? Category:Recurring Elements